


dominate me

by bloodstrich



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, by trans for myself, i mean its just porn man, im writing him as trans bc im trans just fyi, infidget, infinite is a sub, not so much by trans for trans as, trans infinite the jackal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstrich/pseuds/bloodstrich
Summary: The red wolf had defeated him. Now the red wolf wanted him.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Gadget the Wolf/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	dominate me

**Author's Note:**

> yea im gonna have to just say real quick i know im not rlly one to speak bc im out here writing cartoon dogs fucking but uhhh that doesnt mean im okay with , fucking, rape porn of teenagers or whatever the shit it is some of you guys got going on. i see you in my kudos and im not affiliated w you ok , im not the pinnacle of pure content but i do have standards .like theres a bar here. its low but its there

The illusion ribbons wrapped around his legs, tugged, spread him wide. Vulnerable.

“Take me. Please.”

He was aching.

The wolf looked apprehensive. Understandable, really—a mindscape of red and angles, and a former enemy, and all this. Infinite would have been suspicious too, he really would. Well, that, and angry, and on edge, and freaked out, and so many other things… in fact, he would probably have been all of those things right now if he hadn't been so damn turned on and _ needy. _

“Take me.” It was almost a whine. “Dominate me, _ mm.” _

The sound forced its way out without Infinite wanting it to, just the thought making him ache, his body throbbing, he could feel himself twitching. Nobody else could do that, nobody else had ever—_could _ever… would ever.

The red wolf had defeated him. Now the red wolf wanted him.

Still, he was hesitating. Infinite grimaced, twisted in the tangle of ribbons wrapped around his limbs, panting.

“C-come on,” he grunted. God, he felt so needy. “What are you… hff… waiting for… g-go for it, t-take me, d-do it,” it turned into a whine at the end, begging, desperate.

The red wolf swallowed, and finally spoke.

“Are you… sure? You want… this?”

His voice was still hoarse. He had just started speaking again, after the war. For the first time in four months.

Infinite squirmed in his bounds. “How the h-hell could this be interpreted otherwise—hnnggh,” he said and made a face. 

God, this wolf was pissing him off. At least, he wanted to be pissed off. He wasn't. He felt nothing but desperate, aching desire, centered around his groin and pulsating through his body, he just wanted him, _ so bad_.

The wolf cleared his throat, spoke up, once again. “I mean...” he slowly picked his words. “Outside of, all this...” he gestured vaguely to Infinite. “D-desire. You,” he looked at Infinite like the next part was a question, “hate me.”

“More and more for every moment you leave me like this,” Infinite sneered. His urges were overflowing, the illusions running wild around him, fueled by lust, a ribbon twisting around his tail and wrapping close and tugging, soft yet firm, making him gasp.

The wolf took half a step closer—_finally_—but then just stopped and stood still. Looked Infinite in the eye.

“You're sure… you won't regret this afterwards?”

Infinite faltered, for a second. There was something so genuine in the wolf's voice, and it was enough to reach through the haze in Infinite's mind.

Would he regret this afterwards? Tsch, yes. … and no.

He swallowed. Let his head fall limp on the braidwork of illusions that held him up. Swallowed again.

“Gadget,” he said, and there it was. Now it was out there. He had said his name, he couldn't deny it anymore. There was a connection. And he cared. “Just force me out of denial right now. I damn care about you or _ whatever. _ Trust,” the word had him grimacing, but he said it anyway. “Just… please. I can't… nobody else… I can't… nobody else can do this, and I want…”

The sentence went nowhere, but it didn't need to. Gadget knelt down in front of Infinite, between his legs, and Infinite let go of a shivery breath.

“Protection,” Gadget said.

Infinite made a deep, displeased growl.

“_Protection,” _Gadget repeated, softly yet with power.

Infinite growled again, but let a thin layer of rubber manifest around his parts, laying close, following his body like a second layer of skin. He wanted to feel this as much as possible.

Gadget kissed his aching vulva.

“F-finally,” Infinite half-gasped, “took you long enough—”

“Shut your yap.”

Oh. Fuck. Yes. _ This _is the Gadget Infinite so desired. The words set off a fire inside and desire became tangible in the form of a ribbon immediately wrapping around his muzzle, clamping his jaws shut.

Gadget looked up. Grinned. “Now that's more like it. Can we get a bow on that?”

Infinite glared. 

Gadget shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to ask.”

Infinite so wanted to tell him what for. Not quite enough to untie the ribbon, but—

And then he forgot everything and his thoughts crumbled apart as Gadget kissed him once more and a warm tongue found his clit and he howled with muffled pleasure, arched his entire body, eyes falling shut, muscles trembling, the ribbons tightened around him and he let Gadget have everything, _ everything _his way.

* * *

Gadget mercilessly unraveled Infinite three times. Played his body like a fiddle, knew exactly how to soothe after an orgasm to make his body feel ready for more touch almost immediately, and before Infinite could gain his bearings after the first high, Gadget edged in again and drove Infinite to the edge and over it and then did it all _ again _ and shit, shit, _ shit, _Infinite had never felt this good in his entire life.

* * *

The illusions fell away, leaving them back in Gadget's one-room apartment. Gadget's arms took the place of dissipating ribbons, and he kissed Infinite's face with coyness, and Infinite could do nothing but glare because he felt so damn exhausted and every caress was so very, very welcome, he couldn't even deny it anymore.

Settling down on Gadget's pull-out couch, Gadget held Infinite to his chest and played with his hair, and Infinite just closed his eyes and let it happen, already drifting asleep against Gadget’s chest.

“Good boy,” Gadget teased.

“Fuck off,” Infinite mumbled.

Gadget just laughed. And the sound was so very sweet.


End file.
